


As Fate Would Have It

by lokisprincess94



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, F/M, Loki - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-01-09 00:27:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1139283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokisprincess94/pseuds/lokisprincess94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki/OC! Loki has ruled over Midgard for over 200 years, also ruling over different parts of the 9 Realms. Though the battle is over, there is still a war to come. Rating M for later additions! IN PROCESS OF BEING REWRITTEN</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I have finally finished this chapter. No lie, I have like four copies of this stupid thing on my computer, all DRASTICALLY different than the next. But, TA-DA! I have finally posted! This, again, is going to be drastically different than the original story I posted, but with the same OC, slightly same setting, but a different... everything? I'll figure it out, I just hope you like the new edition. I'm on summer break, and I'm only taking one summer class. So in between my normal everyday stuff, I'll write more. So, comment/favorite/follow, whatever you're feeling!
> 
> ~Enjoy!

** Prologue **

_200 years have passed since Loki took control of the Earth. The story about the Battle of Manhattan is still told even today. But rest assured that Loki has moved the Earth towards the future; a better future._

* * *

 

"Loki has handled everything miraculously," a gruff voice sitting at the oblong table remarked. The men sitting around him readily agreed. Pamphlets before them detailed current events from all around the world. Holographic screens projected before them, presenting muted videos of gatherings and rallies. From the other side of the table, a woman guffawed.

"These pictures hardly prove anything," she sneered, standing from her chair. In an instant, the lights were turned back on and the screens went black.

"Marlo, we can be assured in Loki's compliance. Thanos himself said he trusted him," the man at the other end of the table remarked, scowling.

"Thanos doesn't trust anyone," Marlo argued. "We'd be better off dead than taking Thanos for his word,  _Eros_."

Silence followed, Eros and Marlo neither one backing down. Finally, someone else raised their voice. It was a small one, but her voice could be clearly heard by everyone around the table.

"Even if we cannot trust his word,  _we_  can see that Loki has kept his end of the deal. We can send word to Thanos, and get on with our lives." Eros and Marlo looked away from each other to gaze at the small child at the table. They knew that this child was someone to fear, so they nodded their heads in agreement. Everyone else followed suit.

"What of the next course of action?" Someone else asked, turning the attention onto her. She sat further back from the table, her legs crossed and her arms folded. Her face was that of boredom as she waited for an answer.

Eros cleared his throat. He tapped away on his tablet, then pulled up a graph to project on the holo-screens again.

"Though Loki is a sovereign ruler, there is a question of loyalty among the humans," Eros explained, highlighting part of the graph. The others at the table studied their screens carefully.

"Why would the humans be worried about that? It's been 200 years since Loki's rule started, but now they question his loyalty to the humans?" Marlo remarked. She had sat down to study the graph and was now tapping her fingers on the desk. She rolled her eyes. "What are you thinking Janine?"

"He needs a wife," Janine deadpanned, her legs stretching out and her arms raised above her head, pushing her breasts out of her revealing dress. She resumed her crossed legs and folded arms, clearly tired of being cramped in an office chair for so long.

Some laughed at her comment, while Marlo and Eros paused.

"That's not a bad idea." Eros rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"You can't be serious?" Marlo looked incredulously at the man, clearly stunned he would even think they could get Loki to comply to marry.

"Why not? He could marry some human – their lives are so fleeting anyway," Eros explained, "He would gain more popularity, and it would make Thanos' takeover that much easier."

"Well, I'm all for it. I think it'd be fun to play matchmaker," Janine laughed, perking up.

"We should get a vote," Eros suggested.

"When did we ever become a democracy?" Marlo bit back. She folded her arms, staring Eros down, once again, her fiery red hair accentuating her scowl.

"We do a vote," Eros ground out, grinding his teeth and punctuating each word. He held her stare until she finally gave in, huffing in protest.

Everyone around the table made their vote, many of them silent during the entire meeting. Yet, they all voted the same, except for Marlo.

"It's decided. Loki will marry." Eros smiled, loving the way Marlo squirmed uncomfortably in her seat at his triumph. The meeting adjourned and everyone left, except Marlo who sat stubbornly in her chair.


	2. Never Truly Running

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get to meet Loki and our main protagonist.

Loki’s magnificent home was a gilded fortress. Even at night, his city would shine so bright that they were never without the light. Loki liked to think that what he did for the humans was to bring them more into the light. To liberate them from their corrupt leaders and save their planet from destruction. It was a fault that Loki realized later that taking over this world was perhaps the single hardest thing he’s ever done.

  
Loki was not yet satisfied. Not with all the other members of his court were consistently going behind his back to have meetings about him. He gave them the benefit of thinking they had him in their control, but he only allowed them to go so far. He had his fingers in all their little pies.

  
A messenger came up behind him, panting. He took a shuddering breath before kneeling.

  
“My King, the council has left their building,” he announced. Loki sighed irritably. He was hoping that his messenger would have better news, but he waited to hear what else the man had to say. “They have kept their decision secret, even my birds cannot discern what they have decided.”

  
“What else is there for me?” Loki demanded, not caring to look back. He was rather enjoying looking out over his kingdom. His bedroom towered over the rest of the city, giving him views over everything while no one else could look in.

  
“There is a rebellion many cities away from here. They have captured who they could, but killed the rest,” the man bowed his head again, Loki could tell.

  
“Why is that important?” Loki’s brows furrowed, this man couldn’t simply be wasting his time, could he?

  
“This is the long-awaited rebellion, these are the last few that have banded together since your first battle here, m’Lord. The leaders of the rebellion have perished, leaving their children in our custody,” the man paused, “And one of the sons has a gift.”

  
Loki perked up, his back straightening as he turned to face the messenger. The rebellion could’ve had a gifted human leader, but Loki squashed that easily. Now he had that very person under his rule. Loki nodded his head.

  
“That will be all for tonight,” Loki dismissed his servant. The man bowed once again and left his quarters.

  
Loki gazed back out over his kingdom, taking in the glittering buildings and the bustle of the city. Despite being worlds away, this place was no different than Asgard. Loki mused that perhaps he missed Asgard, which was why he created his kingdom this way. Then he dismissed it, he loves grandeur and opulence, this city was a beacon to all those who come near it.

  
And his city would be full of gifted humans, all of which will help him defend this Earth from the threats that come beyond. Threats the council wishes to ignore because they feel protected under Loki’s rule.

  
With the help of this new gifted, the descendant of the leaders of the longest standing rebellion, he could accomplish all his wishes.

  
Loki would see this for himself.

* * *

 

Earth has had a long history. Many different regimes have come and gone. Most peculiar was the current power that presided over the entirety of the world. King Loki was a benevolent king, and though many were against his rule, those few people were outnumbered by the sheer amount of people that had forgotten what happened. Most of those who did forget were from families that were still alive during the Great War of Manhattan, and their children were taught to fight against Loki. Soon after those soldiers had passed, their children merely gave up the notion of fighting their King, having no ultimate reason to do so.

  
However, there were few families that still garnered respect among the people for their fight against Loki’s rule. Sure, the entire world hadn’t been ruled by one governing King, but Loki surely didn’t enslave humans.

  
My family was one of those few rebels, my grandfather the son of the first rebellion leader. My father had grown up in that environment, but when he became old enough he moved far away from his father and married a woman in the country. He started a family her family’s land and had children.

  
I was the oldest, my brother coming several years after my birth. My father loved us, and he doted on us. My mother was an especially kind, soft-hearted woman, and I saw myself more and more like her as the years passed. My brother was more resistant and constantly fought with my mother. Yet, we still loved him, and he loved us, despite his rebellious nature.

  
We lived in peace and harmony. Though life out in the country wasn’t easy, it was certainly pleasant.

  
I found my favorite doll in the bottom of the laundry basket in my brother’s room. Anger bubbled up in my chest and I ran clear down the stairs to tell mom what he did. Of course, mom laughed and said that it was because I had shoved his action figure into the mud the day before. Embarrassed and humiliated, I let it drop and took my doll up to my bathroom.

  
While cleaning the doll, attempting to disinfect it from whatever germs she may have obtained being in my brother's dirty laundry, there were suddenly loud sounds outside. The floor beneath me trembled, and I froze. Following the increasingly loud noises were more trembles, and then I suddenly heard my mother from downstairs.

  
She was yelling at me to run to the safehouse, out past the tree line a few yards from our home was a safe house nestled among the trees. It was a precaution my father had implemented while living out here. I grabbed my doll, holding onto her tightly as I ran down the stairs. Outside was my brother, standing by the back door with sheer shock on his face. My mother came up behind me and grabbed my shoulders, shoving me out the door.

  
“Take Caleb, go to the safehouse. Now!” I gripped my brother by his hand, taking one look at my mother and seeing her worried face. I bolted, dragging my brother behind me, my feet shooting me across the mud and towards the tree line. My brother met my steps with ease, his legs longer and stronger than my own and making it to the tree line faster than me. Even though I was quite older than him, I still couldn’t catch up fast enough, and from behind me, I could hear shots being fired.  
Caleb shot out from the tree line, leaving the safety to try and reach me. In his attempt, another shot was fired, whizzing past my head and headed straight for Caleb. He got hit in the leg and fell to the ground. I finally made it to him and crouched on the ground, dropping my precious doll and attempting to lift him up. It was too late, however.

  
The men reached us, their black uniforms identifiable, despite not ever seeing them in person before. Loki’s soldiers and they had their guns aimed right at us. I felt tears well up in my eyes, facing them and seeing the hardness on their faces. I took a brief look towards the house and saw a figure on the ground, it looked like my mother, except there was blood splattered all around her. My heart clenched, my vision tunneled as I tried to rationalize what is happening. My brother does a better job holding himself together and despite his shot leg he reaches for me and holds me behind him. At 12, he was much braver than me at 18.

  
More men came to surround us, and before we had a chance to react they were upon us. One man shot us, and I wished it had killed us. Instead, I felt extreme pain and then it felt as if I was falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys think! I hope the next chapter won't come with such a huge wait like this one. Until next time!


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki "meets" our protagonists.

Loki's heavy boots stepped with purpose through the facility that his men brought him to. The disturbance a little south of Loki's home was brought to his research building a few blocks away. It was a converted hospital but had been completely swept clean of the remnants of that time long since passed. The sterile white walls and floors smelled awfully like bleach and burned Loki's sensitive nose. His eyes strained against the bright fluorescents above him and knew that as soon as he could, he would order for new lights to be installed. Not that he wished to return to the facility, all his men came to him in his Throne Room back in his palace.

He'd been told to follow the short man in front of him upon entering. He was wearing a lab coat, clean and as white as the walls and floors. If it weren't for the man's starkly contrasted dark hair, he might've lost him in all the white. He said nothing the whole way to where they were keeping their prisoners. Instead of separating them, they decided to keep the siblings together.

Loki's heart lurched at the thought of siblings, and new that it was time to visit Thor for the first time in 50 years. He said nothing of the matter, and instead dutifully followed the scientist.

The walls gave way to concrete, a new addition that Loki was implementing. He was hoping to hide all his "experiments", his recruitment of the mutants that popped up all over the world. He would eventually localize them here, closer to him, when all his construction projects were finished. For now, it was housing the few mutants they find, and holding them in the half-completed rooms until they felt assured to transport them to another, completed housing unit.

The siblings were the only ones currently here, so there were plenty of scientists to do menial tasks such as guiding Loki through the underground tunneling system. _Soon, they would have more to do_ , Loki thought.

The man suddenly stopped in front of a pair of double white swing doors, tiny windows offering the only view into the room. His guide bowed as he opened the door, Loki appreciated his silence. Too many of the humans wished to either rebuke him or kiss his boots. The silence was a nice change, and he barely acknowledged the man walking through the doors.

The sterile scent of the rest of the building was lost as soon as Loki stepped through the doors. They closed softly behind him, but his presence was noted by the dozen or so scientists and doctors milling about. They stood to attention and many of them waited with baited breath for him to move or say something, or for anyone to come forward. _Valhalla_ , Loki sighed.

"Where are they?" Loki asked, breaking the long, awkward silence. One scientist jumped and moved to another set of doors, each separate, with a large window to see into.

"Just here, they are still sleeping off the sedatives." At once, all the other men in the room started working diligently, hiding their sidelong glances at Loki behind papers and digital screens. None of it made sense to Loki, but he didn't bother with them, yet. Instead, he walked to glance through the windows. He made no outward reaction to seeing them, but on the inside, he felt something twist. On two gurney's were two, very young children.

"The girl is 23, surprisingly. Doesn't look like her age, much younger I'd say," the man tried for humor, but Loki was assessing the boy more than anything. Small; scraggily; lanky. Everything that Loki was when he was young, but even through the glass, he could feel some power radiating from him. It was nothing but a low hum, but Loki could sense it. "Now the boy, he's only 12. Small for his age too, but he's got the potential, given who his grandfather is."

"And who would that be, doctor?" Loki asked, not taking his eyes off the boy.

"Well, he's the son of the disowned Henry. Howard's son," the doctor said, shifting nervously.

Loki narrowed his eyes, but shouldn't have been surprised. Tony had his dalliances, even after the war. Stark was a smart man, and he knew that when he'd escaped the portal before the nuke was shot out of the sky by the Chitauri, he would fight the battle years to come. Even after his death, his children carried out his wishes. Howard was Tony's first son, and Loki tried valiantly to find the child, but Tony's woman, Pepper, went into hiding.

There were stories years later that Pepper had brought young Howard somewhere miles outside of the city so they could be closer to Tony, but Tony died servicing Loki. His son, however, became a nuisance when he became older. Howard's other son was a difficult matter but had kept an eye on the estranged younger son. He had no intelligence of their whereabouts, from the many times Loki's men was sent to interrogate Henry. Even Loki met him once and felt the sincerity, and despite his usual methods, had let the man go. He had two young children sleeping upstairs at the time Loki came to visit. He did not wish to split the children from their father, and made him swear his allegiance to Loki upon the threat of his children's life; he wasn't a total saint.

Henry readily agreed and had kept their end of the bargain. That was until Loki received word that Henry's brother had visited him, and without hesitating, his men intervened and tried to capture the older brother, only to shoot Henry. The eldest brother went running for the children, he let it slip that one of them had the potential to take Loki down as he got older.

His men were right, and he would reward their efforts for retrieving the son before the rebellion could. Loki should have kept a closer eye on Henry and his family, else the man could've been spared his life.

Then there was the case of their mother. These children were now orphans; now left in the care of Loki. He felt the weight of the world on his shoulders as he considered the war that was yet to come, but he pushed it to the back of his mind.

The boy was who he was more concerned with at the moment, but he knew that when the girl would wake, he would fight for her. He needed these boys to think they were fighting for the good guy, and he couldn't very well get their compliance by taking away their living family.

Loki was lenient after the incident with Stark, and his many attempts to dethrone him, but had failed each time. He had tried to search for Pepper if only to get her to calm his spirit, but she had stayed well enough hidden from the world.

He learned from his mistake, and his decision to keep his warrior's families together have proved their worth.

Satisfied, he turned to the doctor standing next to him.

"He will do. Take precaution, he is powerful. The girl will be kept with him, I want them specifically transferred to my home when they are able to," Loki ordered. Better to keep them closer for now, until Loki found a better solution for the boy. Loki realized that he would need to be the one to train him, given the kind of his power Loki suspected him of having.

He walked out, knowing his way through the facility. The scientists behind him did not stop him, and he knew they were gawking at his back as he left the room.

_This war will be won, even if I must sacrifice the lives of the innocent to get there_.


End file.
